


500 Miles

by Miss_Rust



Series: Here with me [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Real World, Domestic Fluff, Driving, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Roadtrip sort of, Romance, Sleeping in a car, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Rust/pseuds/Miss_Rust
Summary: Tormund and Jon drive home from a weekend trip. Jon is sleepy, and Tormund loves him.
Relationships: Tormund Giantsbane/Jon Snow
Series: Here with me [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675798
Comments: 17
Kudos: 91





	500 Miles

[ _And when I'm dreaming, well, I know I'm gonna dream_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=muLfJWOfqGQ)   
[ _I'm gonna dream about the time when I'm with you_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=muLfJWOfqGQ)

  
[ _When I go out (When I go out), well, I know I'm gonna be_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=muLfJWOfqGQ)   
[ _I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=muLfJWOfqGQ)

  
[ _And when I come home (When I come home), yes, I know I'm gonna be_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=muLfJWOfqGQ)   
[ _I'm gonna be the man who's coming home with you_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=muLfJWOfqGQ)

The streets are rather empty today, and Tormund is glad for it. Dusk has long passed and it makes seeing things easier, no sunset glaring into his eyes. 

He supposes it would be quite romantic, the notion of driving into the sunset with your fiancé on the seat next to you. Not quite the reality though, being blinded like that. 

Tormund just isn’t much one for the sun, anyways. He enjoys the rain, skies heavy with water, grey. Like Jon’s eyes. They’re grey too. Maybe that helped him fall in love with him? His eyes sure were a great factor. 

He overtakes a lorry, hands steady on the wheel. They should be home soon, just about an hour left. The home they made together, he and Jon. Where Jon proposed to him, not even two weeks ago. 

Jon. Everything circles back to Jon these days. But not only these days, he supposes, very much all days. Ever since he’s known Jon he’s been fascinated. 

The road is clear ahead, straight, so he risks a small glance to the passenger seat where Jon’s curled up in himself, under Tormund’s jacket. Asleep since they passed Nottingham. Four hours and a bit from York to Brighton, where they live. 

One hour or so left. 

They spent the weekend with the Starks, Jon’s family. And they had announced their engagement over dinner, as per tradition. There had been lots of tears and well wishes. The Stark sisters had immediately started researching stuff, throwing ideas into the room. Jon’s stepmother Catelyn had congratulated them, and it seemed genuine enough. Jon’s father, he had cried, especially when Jon quietly asked him if he could walk Jon down the aisle. Jon had cried too. He’d asked Robb to be a witness as well. Of course, he had agreed. 

The whole affair was quite nice, but also just plain exhausting. Especially to Jon. His poor boy was full on out of people energy, and Tormund had called it a day when he noticed Jon becoming twitchy and barely able to conceal his desperateness. It had been a bit early, leaving at around 3 pm, but it was quite a trip home. 

He couldn’t wait to get Jon into bed to relax. He rather disliked when Jon became like this. Usually, he never let it go this far, after so many years together he noticed Jon’s barriers being disrupted, but this weekend, he couldn’t just pull Jon away. This was his family after all. 

But now, he’d officially become Jon’s family. Officially. Recognized by the state. He remembers the exact day it had become legal like it was yesterday. 2014. 

Next to him, there’s a little noise, a snuffle. Jon’s waking up. 

“Tor?” a small voice comes from his left. He’s still so unused to the switched sides, Norway drives on the right, the UK on the left. 

“M’here” he replies, voice quiet. 

“Where are we?” 

“Just passed Slough, love. Go back to sleep.” 

“M’kay.” 

Quietness falls over them again, and Tormund has his eyes fixed on the road. He’s sure Jon has fallen asleep again, he’s gone so quiet, so he risks a glance over.

Grey eyes meet his, and Tormund smiles fondly. Jon looks tired, dark curls messily spilling out of his bun, but he’s so soft in the face. Relaxed, small, positively tiny under Tormund’s huge parker jacket. 

“What’ you looking at, love?” he grins, equally amused and fond. Jon’s probably been staring at him for a while, now. 

“You.” 

“Hmm, I see that.” 

“You don’t, you’re looking at the road.” 

“Hmm.” 

A small silence passes over them again. 

“You’re handsome, is all.” Jon whispers, clearly distracted. 

“Thank you.” Tormund smiles at the road. 

Jon sighs, and he hears crinkly noises, his coat. 

“Tor?” it comes, after a while.

“Yes?” He wants to look over so bad, but the road is fuller now, he has to pay attention. They’re on the M25 for a short bit, the road of hell as ‘Good Omens’ established. 

“Will it distract you if I put my hand on your thigh? I need to feel you.” 

He cocks his brow, amused. He knows what Jon means though, his boyfriend is not about to feel him up while driving, just try to be a bit closer to him. He’s not about to deny him what he needs to sleep. Sure, Jon _can_ sleep without touching Tormund in some kind of way, but he doesn’t particularly like to. Tormund knows this. It’s incredibly endearing. Especially on a car, so unfamiliar, Jon’s gonna seek out the most familiar thing in it to get comfortable. Him. 

“It’s fine, go on.” He says, and sure enough, Jon’s hand finds its way onto his thigh, clad in jeans, under his left arm so he can still switch gears comfortably. 

They fall into silence again, and the next time he looks over, Tormund is unsurprised to find Jon asleep again. 

He passes on the M23 and now it’s just half an hour left until they’re in Brighton, home. 

When he pulls into their parking place, Jon’s still asleep. 

He pauses for a minute, seeing if Jon would wake up on his own. Letting his gaze wander, he takes in the full image, admiring a bit. 

Jon is so handsome, finally grown into his features. A beard is now gracing his face, where when they first met there was barely anything at all. Dark curls are longer, completely falling now. The hair tie has come loose, lying in Jon’s lap. 

His best friend, his lover, his partner, his fiancé. He’s absolutely stunning, even like this, _especially_ like this.

He’s dead to the world, now, asleep. Carefully, Tormund lifts the hand of his thigh and gets up. He moves all of their stuff inside before he finally comes back. Jon’s still asleep. 

He’s glad he can carry Jon. Tormund’s loath to wake him, he needs the rest. 

And yet, Jon blearily opens his beautiful, sky-grey eyes at him when Tormund jostles him a bit too much when he tries to get Jon into a bridal hold. 

“Hmgfm?” 

“We're home.” 

“Oh,” comes the small reply. 

Jon reaches for him though, and now Tormund has it a lot easier to carry him up the stairs and into their house. 

He loves this. Jon in his arms, trusting him, sleepy. Making small noises into the crook of his neck. 

He sets Jon down in the bathroom, on the rim of the tub, and takes a makeup wipe. Carefully, he goes around Jon’s face, cleaning it, taking off the dark eyeliner that’s a little bit smudged now. 

Jon leans into his touch. 

If anyone asked Tormund what’s bliss, he’d answer ‘this’.

In no time, he’s got Jon ready, brushed teeth and everything. Quickly, he moves to the bedroom, getting Jon’s favourite pyjamas. Today’s a pyjama day. 

Carefully, he starts undressing his partner, bit by bit. When he pulls over the shirt over his head, Jon melts into his arms into a hug. 

“Baby no, you gotta get into the pyjamas.” 

“Bed, please” 

Well, then. No pyjamas then. When Jon’s sleepy and doesn’t want something, _anything_ , it’s not happening. 

He’s a stubborn one. 

Quickly, he undresses down to his boxers, trying not to jostle his drowsy companion too much. 

Jon’s nuzzling his chest hair as he brushes his teeth, and it makes a warm feeling spread inside of him. He watches himself in the mirror and Jon. His fiancé is not looking, he’s too busy trying to hold on to him and not fall asleep. It’s too endearing. Tormund doesn’t suppress the enamoured smile flitting across his face. 

Soon enough, they’re both done and Tormund gets them to bed. 

He loves this, being able to take care of Jon like this. Jon is a small, warm weight curled into his chest now, leaning into his touch. 

Tormund drops one possessive arm behind Jon’s back, drawing him closer. 

“Tor?” 

“Right here.” 

“Thank you.” 

Tormund drops a small kiss into the black, unruly curls. “I love you.” 

It seems like that’s not enough for his Jon, as he stretches in his arms like a cat, lifting his head. Plush, warm lips find his, and they just kiss for a long while. He loves kissing Jon. So much. They kiss until they start to drowse more, kisses getting fewer and fewer, until it’s just their foreheads touching, breaths mingling. Jon’s asleep, now. Tormund drops another small peck onto the full plush lips, before he, too closes his eyes. There’s a small hand tangled somewhere in his hair, another one bracing on his chest. Their legs are entangled. 

‘Bliss’, he thinks. 

He drifts away, after a while. Jon’s even breathing is calming to him, and he’s quite tired now, too. As much as he likes Jon’s family, they’re exhausting, and so is driving nearly five hours. 

But now, they’re home, alone, with nobody to pester them. Just him and Jon, them against the world. 

He’s content. 

_When I come home (When I come home), oh, I know I'm gonna be_   
_I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you_

_And if I grow old, well, I know I'm gonna be_   
_I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was very self-indulgent! I hope you enjoyed it. Leave me a comment or some kudossss because I thrive on them!


End file.
